


Rules Of Skeld

by gaialux



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crack, Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Listen in, Mini Imposter, and learn from Daddy Dearest.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Rules Of Skeld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptontease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts).



I remember the day you were born.

In that tube, so snug and sweet, growing from a mere blip of atoms to this being you are today. Small, sweet, and violent as can be.

Time for some rules.

Let's jump on the ship.

**RULES FOR THE MINI IMPOSTER:**

  1. Please, try your hardest to not vent in full view of everybody. I know it is ever so tempting to go toward that red outline but someone _will_ see you. They _will_ call an emergency meeting. And we _will_ be trapped eternally floating through space. (Yes, my darling Mini, we are immortal. No, this is not always a good thing.)
  2. As we have more bones than the *shudder* Crewmates, we are liable to more injuries. On our journey to Skeld I will be teaching you basic first aid and bone mending skills. Please do not be afraid. We will get in some practice before arriving.
  3. Crewmates require a thing known as 'oxygen' or 'O2'. As we do not need this for survival, sabotaging the strange gas is highly encouraged.
  4. Another thing Crewmates require is 'light' in order to see. Find the electrical cords and hack them up with your teeth. I'll thank you later.
  5. If all else fails, try the doors. You are able to force them shut but beware -- you will be trapped there, too, and any suspicions may be called to the attention of the others on board.
  6. Sabotaging communications can be an excellent idea. Crewmates are rather helpless when not given a joint list to work on or the ability to share with others. Do not worry, Mini Imposter, as you grow you will learn to be an isolated shell like the rest of us.
  7. Purple and orange are the superior colours. Jump in quick and choose one. If not available, red or blue may be a viable option. Do not, under any circumstances, transform into the colour pink.
  8. The knight helmet is obviously the ideal choice. Here, I already have one for you. Oh, it's too big and you can't see? That's okay. Simply follow me!
  9. The end goal: Death of all or a reactor meltdown. Read the room. Choose wisely.



Good luck Mini Imposter. If, by some chance, we end up in space do not despair -- I'm sure another ship will come by close once more, and all we need to do is take on one of their forms...


End file.
